More Than Friends
by LoveforPenandDerek
Summary: Morgan and Garcia. He convinces her to spend Christmas at his house.
1. Chapter 1

**Premise**- Derek talks Penelope into spending Christmas at his house.

**Note- **For the sake of this story Penelope broke up with Kevin already. Also Haley survived Foyet kidnaping her. The team reached her in time to save her life.

**More Than Friends**

**Chapter One **

**December 2009**

"Hold on, wait a minute," Derek asked, his head whipping around to look from Emily, who stood by her desk with her coat on ready to leave for their holiday break, and Penelope, who was sitting on Reid's desk. "Baby girl, you're planning to spend Christmas in a hotel?"

Penelope winced. They had been making chit chat and Emily said she would come hang out at the hotel with Penelope when she came back from Europe. They wanted to have a spa day together.

Emily's comment had been spoken innocently enough. She forgot that Penelope didn't want Derek knowing she was spending her holiday at a hotel.

But now he did know. And he didn't look happy about it at all.

_Everything happens for a reason_. Those are the words that Penelope Garcia lived by. So she really shouldn't be pissed off that Derek found out about her plans and, like she knew he would, wasn't having it. God made what happen go down that way for His own divine motives.

Who was Penelope to argue?

Still she planted a big smile on her face and answered "Yep and I plan to take full advantage of the spa. It will be nice to get my toes done by someone other than little ole me for a change."

Derek shook his head at this. "I don't get it. What's this all about?"

Reid chimed in with "Maybe its one of those stay-cations. With the state of the economy they are becoming increasingly more popular. Statistics show that they actually are quite relaxing for the average person too."

Derek was scowling full force now. Staring down Penelope he asked "What's up, mama?"

"Its not a big deal. My landlord needs a week to do some repairs on my place and I told him I'd be out of town right now so he scheduled everything. Like I originally told you I had planned to go to California to see old friends but it all fell through so instead I'm sticking close to home. Don't stress about it, handsome. I plan to make the most of my hotel stay. I don't stay in them every week like you do so its still a thrill for me."

Derek said firmly "Not at Christmas."

Reid answered "I don't know what the big deal is. I spend every Christmas in a hotel room and you never seemed to have a problem with it."

Derek still ignored Reid. He stared at Penelope. "You'll stay with me."

She let out a big sigh.

Emily said "Sorry, PG. Me and my big mouth...." then she smirked "though I love the drama. Come on, Reid, walk me out."

"Why would I do that?" Reid asked

"Geez! Come on!" Emily cried.

"What? What's going on?" Reid looked blankly at her.

Derek snapped at Reid "Walk her out, man."

"Fine. I'm walking her out. But she walks herself out every other day so I don't know why she needs an escort this time."

Once Emily and Reid were gone Derek said "I can't believe you planned to spend Christmas in a hotel....alone."

"Why should I horn in on anyone else's plans? Everyone has their own stuff going on."

"Baby girl, that's not fair. You said you were going out of town so why would anyone think to ask you to join in on what they got going down?"

"My point is that everyone is busy this time of year. Reid will be in Vegas. Emily is going to Europe to see her mother. JJ will be down in New Orleans with Will's family. Hotch and Haley need time alone together. The idea of bunking with Rossi in his cabin while he works on his book kinda gives me shivers and not in a good way. And you, handsome, have your annual trip home so that leaves me all to my lonesome but, believe it or not, I do just fine alone and I do have more friends than just y'all. I'll call them and we'll have drinks and stuff when I feel like getting out." She smiled at him and added "Its not a big deal to stay at a hotel for a week. Besides I already have the reservation. Too bad you won't be in town. I'd tell you to _come up and see me some time_," the last few words she purred at him in her sexiest tone.

He grinned a little. "Garcia, do you think the sound proofing in that room is really that good?"

Realizing what he meant she blushed a little. "Ohhhh, you are so naughty. I _like _it!"

Derek chuckled for a moment then he grew serious. "Would it change your mind any to hear I'm not going home to Chicago this year? My mom and Des are coming here instead. Sarah is taking the kids to see her husband's family in Wisconsin. I'm gonna be in town the whole break. And I want you, hard head, to cancel that hotel reservation pronto," he waggled his head at her "and come bunk with me...unless that gives you shivers in a bad way," he teased.

"Oh, sug, that gives me shivers in the best way."

"Good. Then its settled."

She gave him a very unsure look. "You sure? I promise I would be fine at the hotel."

"Hush, woman, I don't wanna hear hotel again from you."

"Yes, sir Derek!"

He smiled at her and said "Okay. So when are you moving in?"

"Ohhhhhh, don't you love the sound of that?"

He laughed. "I know you do!"

She smiled and nodded. "You know me so well. Living with a chocolate God, even for just a week, is high on my to do before I die list. You do walk around naked, right? I mean its your own house you shouldn't have to wear a stitch if you don't want to."

"Who said I don't want to?"

"I must have meant to say if I don't want you to."

He laughed again and rubbed his thumb over her cheek. "You are too much."

"I know. I'm way too fantastic between the sheets for you to handle. That's what's scared you off all these years."

He smiled and shook his head. "Is that right? Cause I can't keep up?"

"You said it. Not me. I will have you know though mama gives lessons."

"Garcia, behave!" His eyes danced with amusement.

She ran her hand over his shoulder. "I will try, sug," she purred "I would strap on your chastity belt if I was you though."

He chuckled. "Why would I? If that's the Christmas present you wanna give me then...."

Her eyes widened. "Derek Morgan!" She smiled brightly. "I am so telling your mother you've been a bad boy this year."

"That wouldn't be news to her."

Reid came back then. "I walked her out. She says to e-mail her about any" he made air quotes "developments. What do you think she meant?"

"No clue," Derek said as he gave Penelope a knowing look. "What you do you think, baby girl?"

"I haven't the foggiest."


	2. Chapter 2

**More Than Friends**

**Chapter Two**

**December 2009**

Derek opened his door and gave Penelope a faked mad look. "Baby girl! Just what do you think you're doing?" He motioned at her suitcase, which she had carried up from her car. "Give that to me, woman. I would have got that for you. Is this it?"

"There are a few more actually."

"I figured as much. Come on in and get warm. I'll go out and grab them and then get you set up in your room."

"Are you sure you have the enough room- with your mom and sister coming in too? Cause if you are pressed for space you and me can always share a bed," she teased.

He gave her a very hot look. "Don't tempt me. My mother will be in this house in two days. You better be as good as a Catholic school girl when my Ma is around, you understand me, gorgeous?"

"But Catholic school girls are notoriously naughty. You really must stop sending me all these mixed messages, sug." She grinned at him.

Derek headed back out to the car and carried in two more bags. "You do know you are here just for a week, right? Something you wanna tell me, baby girl? You looking to move in for good cause, by the weight of these, you got your whole apartment packed in these bags."

"I will have you know, my love, those are all essentials."

He smiled at her. "Follow me and...." he made his voice sound like a warning "don't you dare lift up that bag. I mean it, woman. Just bring your fine self for now."

"Okay," she said, in her cutest tone.

They walked upstairs down the hallway. "So you've never been here before, right?"

"Nope. You moved in here when again?"

"Hmmm......the summer before this last one."

"You've made it really nice. I can tell how much time you've spent fixing it up. Its very homey."

"Huhn," he made a sound that said he didn't think so at all. "Okay, this room is for my Mom," he pushed open the door and flipped on the light.

The room was lilac, had a desk in it, and a full sized bed. There were some flowers on the wall as a border.

"Wow, its very girly, isn't it? Pretty. It was sweet to make it to your mother's tastes when she will rarely be here. Or is this decorated this way for the re-sale value?"

"You like it?"

"Just my style, sug."

"Okay, come with me, mama. Right over here is where Des will stay." He pushed open a door and turned on a light. This room was pale yellow, had a rocking chair and a twin bed. The rug was geometric patterns.

"I love it, handsome. There is something very peaceful about this room."

She turned and their eyes held for a long minute until Derek jerked his away. He pretended as if the luggage was killing his back. "Ugh, time to get you and this year worth of clothes you brought with you into your room. Come on, sweetheart. Right this way."

They moved down the hall. Penelope could see that at the end was the master suite. Right next to that was room and that was where Derek walked in. He flipped on the light. This room had cream walls but he had dressed the bed in a variety of pink sheets, comforter, and pillows.

She smiled. "Now I know you bought that bedding today. There is no way that you picked that out with you in mind."

He dropped the luggage. "Make yourself at home, baby girl."

"Thank you. Its sweet of you to host me."

"Its actually selfish of me, Garcia."

"How do you figure? You're going out of your way to make sure I am not alone for the holiday."

"Cause I want you here with me and not off in some hotel. Even if you wanted that instead. I'm just getting the Christmas present I wrote Santa and asked for: one sexy blonde wrapped in a big, red bow."

She purred "I will have to track down that bow before Christmas morning. I wouldn't want my Hot Stuff to go unsatisfied."

His eyes went hot. With a small shake of his head he left the room. Derek called back to her "That's the kind of talk you better watch in front of my Ma!" in a joking tone.

"Or what? You'll spank me?" she called back.

"Garcia!" he yelled as he laughed and then she heard him jogging down the stairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You're cooking for me?" Penelope asked, her tone all giddy, as she walked into the kitchen.

"Your eyes are not deceiving you, mama. Don't act so shocked. You know I cook."

She walked over, looked at the stir fry that was cooking in the wok, and said "Mmmm. But you haven't cooked for me in forever."

"You haven't come by my place in forever. Not since I lived at the last house."

"Well I'm here now and I plan to take full advantage." Penelope smacked Derek's ass and then chuckled.

His eyes went big. "You are so gonna get paid back for that....when you least expect it, woman. You better sleep with one eye open."

"Okay....and no clothes on."

Giving her a look that said she was really turning him on Derek told her "Don't let me stop you."

She giggled. "You're so bad! Such a tease."

She got them some beers out of his fridge, while looking at photos he had there of his family and the team, her eyes lingering on ones of them. Derek fixed two plates of food and took some egg rolls out of the oven. Then he said "Seriously, thank you very much for agreeing to stay here till you can get back in your place."

"I am uber excited about all this alone time with my gorgeous chocolate God of Thunder. I better warn you though. Mama gets the worst sweet teeth around the holidays."

He chuckled. "Just keep in mind, if you do lick me, I will be licking back, woman."

Her mouth opened and she blushed. "Such a dirty mouth and you're gonna kiss your mother with that when she gets here?"

"What Ma don't know won't hurt her. Now, eat, Goddess before it gets cold."

They sat down together and, before they dug in, Penelope gave Derek a tender look.

He grinned at her. "What's up, baby girl? Something you wanna tell me?"

"Nope," she said, smiling and looking down at her food.

"You sure?" he teased.

"Not a thing, lover." She stressed the last word.

"I'm looking at the only tease in this room."

She looked up and gave him a sexy look. "The only problem with that comeback is," she leaned closer and purred "I was never teasing."

Derek's eyes flared with a mixture of lust and love. "Eat."

"Yes, sir Derek, your wish is my command. Just tell me what you want...how you like it....and I will happily oblige you. A man like you....a wall of hard, powerful, amazing God-like perfection....should always get what he wants most in his life. And so should a Goddess like me."

"You are a Goddess, Penelope," he said, his voice thick and hot, scratchy from the desire in it. "In every single way. I've always believed that."

Caught up in the moment, her body throbbing with an aching need, Penelope just stared at Derek and didn't answer back. Finally he pointed at her food. "Eat. Its getting cold."

She dug in but her mind stayed on the sexiness of that moment for a good long while afterwards.


	3. Chapter 3

**More Than Friends**

**Chapter Three**

**December 2009**

For hours after dinner Penelope and Derek sat on the couch, facing each other with her feet tucked beneath her and his arm on the back of the couch, talking about a variety of subjects. She noticed how the tension in him seemed to drain away as time went on. He was laughing and joking, or listening to her intently, at all times.

She marveled at the change in him and wondered if any other woman ever could make him this happy.

Finally, during a lull in their conversation, she said "Sug, its been forever and a day since you've looked this good."

He cocked an eyebrow. "What? I don't always look good?"

"Not this good."

He gave her a fake perturbed look that made her giggle.

Penelope added "Not this happy."

Recognition came over his features. He reached out and placed a hand over her hand. "Its good to have you here."

"So this is all me?"

"That so hard to believe?"

Penelope smiled happily and cooed "I guess not, sug."

He gave her a fake mad look. "Woman, you know I love hanging around you."

Those words had a cooling effect on her and she pulled away from him standing up. All they did was remind her that back in the day they were just this happy together and it never went anywhere. "I'm really bushed. Time for mama to get to bed."

"Oh...um...okay, sure, good night, baby girl." He stood up. "Want me to walk you to your door?" he flirted.

"I think I can make it okay, hon. Nighty-night!"

She headed for the stairs and started up.

"Hey," Derek said.

Penelope looked back at him.

His face was very serious. "This is all you, believe that."

"I do, sug! See you in the morning. You and me have a date."

He raised an eyebrow.

Penelope added "I need to pick up some presents for your mom and sister so you are taking me to the mall. Then I want lunch at the rib joint near there. Remember that place?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," he said, as he remembered back. "They had the honey bar-be-cue sauce you were moaning over."

"I was moaning over the company but the sauce was delicious too." They shared a look that started to fill with heat but Penelope turned and headed upstairs before the moment lingered.

Next to her bed she found that Derek had placed a picture of them. Tears filled her eyes when she noticed that. After dating Kevin for so long Penelope thought she was over her feelings for Derek but now she realized how very easy it was to fall back in love with him again. All it took was a one evening together and her heart was all his again.

It would have made her feel filled with joy if she didn't know that Derek was a pro at walking this thin line between romance and friendship, and never crossing it in the slightest.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Baby girl," Derek whined as they walked out of another store in the mall. He was weighed down with bags already. "You have enough gifts for my family. We're good! Lets get out of here."

"What did I say before we left the house?" They shared a look before she added, with a small smile, "No complaining, Hot Stuff."

They walked for a minute and Penelope found a Bed and Bath store to go into. Derek tried to put on a smiling face but after five more minutes he asked "Is it just me or is this mall hot as hell? I'm burning alive."

"That's because you're with me," Penelope said as she kept browsing.

"True, true, true," he murmured in a sexy tone that made Penelope's body go on alert. She ignored him though and kept shopping.

After another ten minutes she asked him "Do you think your mom would like this?" as she held up some body scrub.

"Yep, its perfect!"

"And do you think Des would like-"

"She'll love it!"

Penelope laughed. "All right. You convinced me, Hot," she stressed the word "Stuff. Lets get these rung up and get out of here."

"Thank you very much, mama."

She smirked as he followed her to the long line for the cashier. Derek sighed when he realized they would be there a while more. Penelope bit back her smile. She looked up at him. "Not so happy now, are ya?" she teased.

A really sweet look came over his face and he said "That's where you're wrong."

Her heart melted. She couldn't help it. They chatted happily while waiting in line and then left the mall to get lunch. Afterwards they headed back to his place and wrapped all the gifts. Sitting on the floor of his living room she said "This will be our first Christmas day spent together. Wow. Kinda neat, huh?"

He concentrated on wrapping and didn't look at her. "Yeah."

Penelope could feel tension coming off Derek but didn't know what exactly caused it so she made a joke by sticking a bow on her chest. "Hey, handsome."

He looked at her, saw the bow, and chuckled. She picked it off and tossed it at him. The moment of tension passed over them. They laughed and joked through making and eating dinner together, then spent some time chatting via webcam with Reid out in Vegas. He told them about a showgirl who was interested in profiling that he had met the night before.

Derek told him "More like interested in you, kid."

Reid startled. "Huh? You really think so? I didn't get that vibe from her at all."

Derek joked "You wouldn't get a vibe if it beat you over the head and then stuck its tongue down your throat."

Reid joked back "But who is the one in a healthy, committed relationship among us? That's right. Me."

"About time," Derek joked back. "I was getting worried you were in love with me for a while there."

Penelope told him "You should be so lucky as to have a boy genius hot for your bod."

Reid said "Thank you very much, Garcia. I completely agree. So....Emily emailed me....and she asked the most unusual question. Are there any developments? I didn't know what she meant. Did you two figure it out yet?"

Derek rolled his eyes. "Later, kid, and watch out for those showgirls!" He ended the chat before Reid could say anything back. Derek smiled and looked at Penelope "That kid is too much sometimes. He never gets when a chick is hitting on him."

"I don't think he's as clueless as he pretends but you're right he never has seen how truly sexy he really is."

Derek raised an eyebrow. "Something you wanna tell me?"

"I have a shrine to Dr. Reid in my closet and make voodoo dolls that have giant genitalia on them which I pray to every night so that he might impregnate me and we can fill the world with mini geniuses? You mean something like that?"

He roared with laughter. "You're so crazy!"

She laughed too. "Come on, handsome, lets make popcorn and watch a movie. I'm in the mood for some sappy, feel good, Christmas is the most wonderful time of year, flick. You in?"

"I'm all in," he said, in his sexiest voice, sending shivers through her whole body.


	4. Chapter 4

**More Than Friends**

**Chapter Four**

**December 2009**

They were making popcorn when his cell rang. Derek ignored it. Penelope raised an eyebrow. "You can take that. I can tell you recognize the ring tone."

"Its cool, mama."

"Fun song. Who's is it?"

"Um...I think that's," he named an artist.

"I meant who's ring tone, Morgan."

"Just one of my many admirers. You know I have to beat them off with a stick."

"Tamara, in other words."

He tensed, let out a huge breath, and shook his head in misery. "Do we really have to do this tonight?"

"Nope!" She headed for the living room and plopped down on the couch.

Hesitantly Derek came in and sat down next to her. "Penelope-"

"I don't know why you lie. Its really silly. Like I'm gonna have a fit or something."

"Its not that-"

"Give me some credit. I know you. I know when you're hiding stuff. I know when you get this look on your face and what it means. I even know that necklace you had a few months back must have came from her because....the look when you refused to tell me where you got it at. Did I let it bother me that night? Nope! And her calling you does not bother me now. You are allowed your private life, just as I am."

"Well thank you for being understanding about all of-"

"Lets just watch the movie. If you don't plan on calling her back then, I would guess, her night will be messed up wondering what is up with you but ours doesn't have to be too. So lets just put it behind us. I'm just glad its out in the open now. I don't think it was healthy for you to tip toe around this for months now. It seemed to wear on you and I didn't like seeing that."

"It was more the job than anything with Tamara. She actually helped me out, in a big way."

Sincerely Penelope said "I'm glad to hear that."

"You know how hard it is for me to open up, right?"

Penelope looked at him and nodded.

Derek went on "For a while there I just shut down, baby girl. I don't know what it was exactly that was the tipping point. Maybe Foyet leaving that bullet on me. Maybe just life catching up with me. Hitting another birthday, even if that is really cliche sounding, looking around and seeing that my life sucked. It really did. Then I met her and she needed someone to talk to and so did I. I finally just poured out so much stuff I was keeping inside."

"Wow.....um...that's great. I'm happy you and her have that deep of a connection," Penelope said, over the lump in her throat.

"For a while we had a friendship. But its fallen off lately. She probably just called to say Merry Christmas or something. I can call her back anytime. Believe me, she's not there waiting on my call. She's got a man in her life and it ain't me. I'm gonna always be grateful for her listening to me though because if she didn't I wouldn't have said half that stuff aloud and I needed to say it, baby girl. For me, if nothing else."

"Whatever it was I'm glad you could finally say it to someone."

"You know what I'm glad about? You're here with me. And I'm sorry I lied. I'm so sorry I didn't just be straight with you all along but you had your own problems going on with Lynch and I didn't wanna lay my crap on you too."

Almost in tears Penelope whispered "I'm sorry that you felt I couldn't be there for you."

Tenderly Derek told her "No, baby girl, I made the choice to go to someone else and I know I should have came to you. That's on me. Hey, mama, you are always there for me and I love how you always look out for your man." After a minute he asked her "Okay? You believe me, right?"

She nodded and then he hugged her. Soon they were watching the movie but her mind was on all Derek had told her. It felt good to have that elephant out of the room and to know Tamara was part of the past.

Even if Penelope didn't know what the future might hold. At that point she started to feel like it was up to her to take control of this situation. She had to seduce Derek and show him they would work together.

If she was never gonna get over him then it was high time she got under him.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Derek felt like a weight was lifted off his shoulders when he finally told Penelope that, yes, he did keep in contact with a victim's sister but it hadn't turned romantic. He knew she really had no right to judge who he slept with but he also knew it was this big wedge between them for months now.

Even in the best moments something unsteady had lingered between them- a leftover hurt and feeling of being misunderstood- and now that could evaporate. In its place maybe they could find something deeper and richer that could grow between them. For most of his life he never wanted anything like that. But that was then and this was now.

And now all he wanted was the woman sitting on the couch next to him. After their talk though he was still a little worried that she was slowly processing it and not ready to laugh, joke, cuddle or play around. So Derek gave her some space.

The movie was almost over when Penelope laid her head on his thigh. He stroked her hair. And then her hand started to stroke his inner thigh, just gently in a lazy way that wasn't very seductive but it was driving him crazy.

He shifted a little as he prayed he didn't get hard but praying did little to help the situation. Derek could assume that Penelope had no clue what she was doing to him but he knew her too well to believe that.

She was a total vixen. And sex was her way to make him completely bend to her will. She didn't even have to kiss him or let him sleep with her. Words alone made him pant after her. And now the soft stroking of her hand against his thigh was making him feel like a horny teenager.

It also put a big smile on his face because he knew that his baby girl was making a move on him. What a great Christmas present.

Santa came early for Derek Morgan.


	5. Chapter 5

**More Than Friends**

**Chapter Five**

**December 2009**

Penelope thought she'd see if she could get Derek hot and bothered without being too overt about it. So she lay her head on his thigh, as they watched a Christmas movie, and placed her hand right above his knee.

Lazily, as if it was no big deal at all, she stroked back and forth while her eyes stayed on the movie. A slow grin spread over her face when she felt him shifting around as if he was getting turned on and trying to find a more comfortable way to sit.

She let her hand slide down his leg, under his knee, and gently stroke over him some more. Just as if it was soothing, relaxed rubbing- similar to what he would do against her back when they hugged. Penelope was feeling pretty good about the idea that her wandering hand, and his being in the dark about if she might move it upwards at some point, getting to Derek when suddenly her teasing turned around on her.

His hand went to the back of her thigh and gently stroked up and down. Her heart nearly came out of her chest as her body tensed. She gulped and stilled her hand for a moment, while his kept up its slow stroking.

Penelope shifted a little herself when heat pooled in her panties. She lifted her hand and moved it to Derek's other leg, where she could stroke higher because her head was not resting there. Now her strokes became a little bolder, firmer, closer to that spot that must be throbbing for her touch by now.

Meanwhile his hand cupped her ass and squeezed. Pure fire shot through her and her breath came out in a shaky half gasp, half moan, very softly. The movie was officially forgotten.

She shifted again so she could move her hand even higher up his thigh and brush over the bulge in his pants. As she did that she heard a hissing sound escape Derek.

His hand slid underneath her pajama pants and against her silky underwear. Penelope stroked over his bulging manhood again. She was getting so wet and she knew if his warm, big strong hand kept up its exploration he was going to soon find out just what affect he had on her.

As his fingers massaged over her panties she let her eyes drift close, bit down on her bottom lip and threw back her head, moaning quietly.

"Baby girl," Derek said, in a throaty, desire filled tone. "Come here."

Slowly she sat up, his hand slipped out of her pajamas and splayed over her back while their eyes met and held.

He said "You have never looked more beautiful to me."

Feeling confident, happy, sexy and sure of how much he wanted her Penelope said "Merry Christmas, baby," which caused Derek to smile and chuckle a little.

Then his hand rose to caress her cheek for a long moment before he bent and pressed his mouth to hers. Derek pulled back, his eyes were wide saucers as he searched hers, "Baby girl?"

She brought her hands up to hold his face, leaned close and whispered "Gimme more," before she kissed him again. He relaxed and started to give her passionate kisses until they both broke away from air.

"You wanna get some rest and think about all this?" he asked her

"Hell no!"

"Just checking." He started to kiss her again, his hands exploring her body, as her hands explored his until Derek whispered "Lets move this upstairs, okay?"

She nodded. He stood up, slowly, and then took her hand. Together they made their way to the bedroom where they didn't hardly talk but just very tenderly made love to each other. Afterwards he wore a big smile. "Best Christmas break ever!"

"First one you spent naked with me, that's why!"

"When you are right, mama," he gave her a quick kiss "you are right." He kissed her again. "Wanna get some sleep?"

"Have I worn you out that bad?"

He gave her a kiss to show that he was still raring to go and they made love again and again, getting a little more vocal each time, till they fell asleep holding each other.

XXXXXXXXXX

When Mrs. Morgan and Desiree showed up the next afternoon they found the a very happy, practically glowing couple. They were cuddling on the couch when the doorbell rang.

Derek asked Penelope "You ready to meet the family, baby girl?"

"Guess I gotta be cause we can't leave your Mom and sister out in the cold, can we, Hot Stuff?"

He gave her a quick kiss on the lips and then went to answer the door. After hugging Fran and Des he crooked his finger at Penelope and told her "Get over here, beautiful."

She walked nearer, her eyes filled with love for him but her posture nervous. He took her hand and pulled her close to him. "Ma, this is Penelope, my angel."

"Derek has told me so much about you over the years," Fran said.

"Derek talks about you and his sisters all the time too. I'm so honored to finally meet you."

Just then Derek kissed her forehead and Penelope looked at him lovingly.

Des looked at her Mom and teased "What did I tell you?"

Fran said, sternly, "Hush, child. No one wants to hear your theories. I'm sure if Derek had something he wanted to tell us he would tell us."

Des ignored her and looked at Penelope. "My brother never tells us who is dating but you two are together, right?"

"Um...well...that's complicated," Penelope stuttered.

Derek waggled his head at her. "What's that, baby girl?"

"Hot Stuff..uh..." She assumed they should talk about that in private.

Des cracked up. "Hot Stuff! Wait till I tell Sarah that one. And wait till I tell her I was right and you two are together. So how long has it been going on? Years and years?"

Derek told her "Mind your business, girl. All we need to worry about is having a good time while you're staying here. Leave the interrogations up to the professional."

Des taunted him "I'm sure Penelope will tell me."

Penelope smiled. "My lips are zipped. Just know that, yes, I do love your brother very much and I'm so glad he asked me to spend Christmas here with you all."

Derek gave her a loving look filled with adoration and then cleared his throat. "Okay, does that clear it up for you, baby sis?"

"Not really. I wanna hear the dirt. How did you two first hook up? Why aren't you engaged yet. OH MY GOD, you aren't engaged and never said a word, are you? Derek, you can't always keep everything some big secret!"

Fran butted in "They are not engaged. I better know if someone in this family is engaged. I got future grandbabies to plan, you know. Let my worried heart have some rest and tell me if there is a wedding in the works."

Derek asked Penelope "Are you ready for another five days of this badgering?" Then he said to his mom and sister. "You two need to cool it right now before I pick up my baby girl, take her upstairs into the bedroom and stay there till you all leave just so I can escape this harassment."

Penelope clamped a hand over Derek's mouth, reaching up to do so. "He's kidding!"

He tried to talk against her hand while Des laughed and Fran beamed, because Derek was finally in love.

Fran said "Baby boy, our luggage is still in the rental. Can you get that in and up to our rooms? I like what you've done with this place. Did you replace this hardwood or just re-stain?"

After that the talk moved onto other subjects than Penelope and Derek's love life. During his families' whole visit though they were in a romantic haze with each other- holding hands, Penelope sitting on Derek's lap, sneaking in kisses when they were alone and holding each other all night long. Every morning they took a shower together so they could make love with some privacy and no squeaking bed.

Laying in bed together one night Derek even confessed he had decorated this house with Penelope in mind even though he had himself convinced she'd never live there with him. Hearing that she had smiled, ran a hand down his chest, and purred "Never say never, my love."

It was a perfect Christmas in Penelope's book. She would have to send her friends in California a thank you card for canceling out on the plans they had. If she had went there then she wouldn't ever have had the best Christmas of her life in Derek's home as his new girlfriend.

Everything truly had happened for a reason.

THE END


End file.
